fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Albus Aquilo
* |race = Human |gender = Male |age = |height = 1.88 meters |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Blue |hair = White |blood type = |affiliation = House Aquilo |previous affiliation = |mark location = |occupation = *Lord of the North *Praetor of the Northern Chapter *Arbiter * * * |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Active |relatives = *Atreus Caliban (Brother-in-Law) *Hippodamia Aquilo (Sister) Lachesis (Niece) |counterpart = |magic = |Ganzu Majikku}} |curse = |weapons = Northern pistol |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |novel devut = The Diplomancy |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} , stylized as Lord Albus of House Aquilo, Praetor of the Northern Chapter, Arbiter of House Caliban is an human male and the Lord of the North, Praetor of the Northern Chapter, current head of House Aquilo as well an intricate , and scientist of Arcane Science. An calculative strategist in warefare and extremely composed to uphold the strict ethics and law set by House Caliban. The uncle of the Princess of the North Lachesis. Raised in the North under the mentality of composure and swith strike, Albus was born in a strict environment of House Aquilo in Candor, raised to been not only cold and commanding but forced to become an scientist and inventor. During the latest conquest against the Gemma Empire lead by Atreus Caliban, he invented Caliban's first superweapon, the Railway Gun Lacrima Gustav against Gemma forces. Despite the lose against the Empire, the Railway Gun proven effective in advancing Caliban weapons technologies and armoured transportation. Biography Appearance Personality Albus Aquilo is an highly rulthless Lord of the North, known for his strict code of order and law and compassionate in following House Caliban. According to his sister Hippodamia is that he would do anything to achieve Caliban goals, or his own endeavours. This includes sacrificing his own men of the Northern Chapter to achieve it, and even torture. He's willing to even kill his own men if they fail his expectations, and having their body feed to his Manticore. Magic & Abilities |Ganzu Majikku}}: The Northern Pistol grants Albus the ability to use Guns Magic. Gunmanship: While the full extent of his capbilities is not known, Albus is shown to be proficient in gunmanship, to which he never misses or misfires when performing. The reason for his capabilities unknown is due to most of his actions when firing is close-ranged, normally for an public execution or reliefing someone from duty via death. Equipment : The Northern Pistol is an model of magic pistols manufactured in the North of Caliban, and the favoured weapon of Albus Aquilo. Brown in its body with an silver barrel, the North Pistol is more decorative then the other models in Caliban, stylized with the Aquiloian design and detail. Albus modified his to perform much more then it can originally. Trivia & Notes Category:Human Category:Male Category:Guns Magic User Category:Guns Mage Category:Holder Magic User